What We Fight For
by TheSaltySapphire
Summary: Virna knows that all Guardians have something they fight for. Hers? She fights for her sister. Slight Cayde-6/Guardian Romance. Rated T for death.


**So, I've really been into Destiny lately. I know it doesn't have much story, but I love the characters and I've kinda created my own version of certain things of Destiny. This is intended to be a oneshot, but I may update it with an aftermath, with how the Guardians deal with the passing of one of their own or something like that. Hope you all enjoy the story!**

* * *

There were plenty of things that Guardians fought for in the Last City. They fought to defend the Traveler, fought to impress the Vanguard, in hopes of maybe getting some better gear. Fought to show they were better than the other Guardians in the Tower. And then some fought to protect the citizens of the Last City, their friends and the remainder of humanity.

Virna? She fought for her sister.

Virna fought to protect her little sister from the dangers that the outside possessed. She fought for her best friends, Matt-1 and Connor Blackwood, two Guardians who were apart of her Fireteam.

Her little sister… Her darling sister. With her pale purple locks, her big amber eyes and her beautiful pale blue skin…

Virna had died when her little sister was only four years old. She had been twenty at the time and she stupidly decided it was a great idea to venture outside the City's walls as soon as she landed in the City. Hive Thrall had surrounded her, tearing her to pieces. She had been dead for nearly a month before a Ghost had found her remains, resurrecting her as a Guardian. Four years of being a Guardian and she had really rose up in the ranks, joining a Fireteam known as the Hell Bringers, helping bring down the Vault of Glass and now, fighting off Hive and Taken to see if she could track a mysterious reading on the Dreadnaught.

Virna had seen her sister again. Only a year ago, she had been down in the City, when she heard rumors of an Awoken family had moved to the City. This wouldn't have meant anything to her, unless she had heard her last name. Qanj. When she went to investigate, she found her mother, and her little sister, who was seven then. Over the last year, Virna had gotten to know her sister better, taking days off to visit her, allowing her to tour around the Tower and getting a chance to be the big sister she had wanted to be.

Many Guardians had died, fighting for what they believed in, but that was the death of a hero. Guardians were honored when they died in battle and although it was sad for the Tower, everybody knew that the Guardian had died defending the Last City on Earth. Died fighting their enemy to protect everybody back home.

She was brought back to reality as a knight's bolt came too close to her for comfort. The hunter rolled to the left, pulling her knife out and threw it at the knight, nailing him straight in the head. The Hive Knight screamed and crumbled to the floor of the Dreadnaught.

Cayde-6, her Hunter Vanguard, was sitting in the command room with Zavala, Ikora and Eris as they listened to the sounds coming in from the Guardian's ghost. Cayde cursed as he heard more screeching of the Hive through his Ghost. He knew it had been a bad move to send her alone. One Guardian, one Ghost. They hadn't sent anybody with her and they should've. One of her friends, maybe. The crazy, warlock exo, Matt-1 or his serious companion, Connor? Anybody would've worked. Maybe even he should've gone.

"Guardian! Guardian can you hear me?" Ikora called to the Hunter, as the Guardian grew silent, hopefully from just concentration. Cayde's hands tightened into fists. He turned his gaze to look over at Eris. The ex-guardian was staring into the glowing green rock she always held, looking quite distressed for some reason.

"I-I'm fine… There's a lot of Hive here and still more are coming." The hunter voiced back, her feed sounding a little staticky.

"Ghost, pull up a video image from her Ghost." Ikora spoke calmly. A moment later, Cayde's Ghost was projecting an image of the current battle that Virna was in. The Guardian was clearly fighting for her life now, seeming to have forgotten her whole mission objective. Cayde didn't really seem too worried about the mission anymore. He was more worried about his hunter. "Cayde, we've got to pull her out of there." The warlock vanguard spoke up, lifting her head from watching the Ghost. "I can feel her Light. It's being drained by the Hive. There are too many there."

Cayde nodded. He could feel it too. Her Light was definitely getting weaker. "Guardian! You have to get out of there, now! Get your Ghost to transmat you to your ship!"

When Virna heard Cayde's order, the Awoken hunter was at the end of her rope. She couldn't hold out by herself much longer, so the order to retreat was a huge relief to her. "Ghost! Prepare for transmat!" She called out, not taking her eyes off of the Hive, pulling out her rocket launcher and reloading it.

"On it." Her Ghost crackled, calling her ship over to them. "Now, we just need to get to the- "

"AAAH!"

Virna hadn't noticed the acolyte behind her. Neither had her Ghost, until the acolyte had stabbed her in the side. She screamed as the acolyte dug his weapon deep into her. When he yanked it out of her, blood immediately began to soak her bodysuit. She collapsed to her knees, falling to her uninjured side. Virna was able to roll around to face the acolyte and fire a round of her hand cannon in the acolyte's face, before he could deal another blow. She then sat up, turning to look at the approaching Hive. She winced as pain shot through her nerves and her left hand pressed up against her wound, trying to stop the blood. With her free hand, the hunter pulled out a grenade, tossing it in the middle of the group of Hive, stunning some and killing others.

"Virna! Are you okay?" Virna barely acknowledged her vanguard's voice as she struggled to her feet. She looked down at her side, taking her hand away from the wound. Blood soaked her hand and had already soaked through her bodysuit. One step caused her legs to turn to jelly, almost making her collapse onto the floor. The Awoken pulled her hand cannon out, managing to crawl towards cover.

"Guardian! Are you there?"

Zavala's voice took her by surprise. Since when had he been there. "I'm here, Commander. An acolyte took me by surprise." She said, pressing her hand back against her side.

"Good. Now, Guardian. You need to get out of there."

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" She snapped as she rose to her feet, only to stumble again once she took a couple steps. Slowly, but surely, Virna started to make her way back through the Dreadnaught the way she came. As she reached the tunnel towards where the crashed cabal ship was, she heard a screech, looking behind her, a new group of enemies had emerged, this time with the Taken at the lead. When she turned to go up the tunnel, she froze, seeing more Taken coming down the tunnel. Before she could raise her hand cannon to fire, a shot landed in her back. Two shots, three shots. The guardian collapsed to the ground, the weapon falling out of her hands

"Guardian? Guardian we're losing you!" Cayde's voice sounded staticky as her Ghost struggled to keep the connection strong.

"What was it you said a while ago? 'Dying for what you believe in is an honorable death?'"

"Wha- Virna- "

"If I am to die, I will die fighting. I won't go down surrounded, no weapon in my hand with no hope." She raised her hand cannon up to the Taken in front of her. "I die with hope in my heart. Hope that one day, somebody will stomp out Oryx and all the Darkness." Virna allowed a small smile to form on her face. She closed her eyes and a single tear streaked down her face. "Cayde… Please tell my sister… Tell her I went out fighting. Tell her that her big sister went down fighting to keep her and her mother safe."

"Guardian, you won't- "

"I am going to die here… There's no other way around it. I'm injured, I'm too far to be transmatted out, and I am completely surrounded." Her grip tightened on her weapon. "But I'm not going down without a fight. Just please tell my family, that it was all worth it. Tell… Tell my friends, that I was glad to fight beside them." The Awoken's lips upturned into a soft smile as she lowered her head. "It was nice knowing you all. See ya on the flip side." And with that, she unloaded on the Taken. She was determined to take out as many as she could, before they could overtake her. Virna could feel the shots from the Taken behind her, penetrating through her armor, but she tried to tank them, struggling to keep herself upright and fighting. A small explosion caused her head to turn to the right as she saw her Ghost be hit by a blast. Her eyes widened as she watched the Ghost fall to the ground, sputtering and sparking before he shut off.

Well… There was no going back now.

A shot to the back finally knocked her off balance. There was another shot to her arm, causing her to stumble forward. The hunter raised her hand cannon, continuing to fire shots at the Taken, even though more and more bullets hit her. Eventually, it was too much. The Awoken fell to the ground, her weapon falling out of her hands. The pain she felt was unbearable, but she could feel it slowly starting to fade away. She felt cold, as she tried to hold on to her consciousness. The Taken gathered around her, staring down at the young Awoken. A couple bent down and picked the Guardian up, starting to carry her through the Dreadnaught. If her mind was completely sharp, she would've questioned where they were taking her. But now, she felt numb and she knew she was dying. This time, for real.

Thoughts zoomed through her head. Everything she had wanted to do in life. She had wanted to do so much more. Both with herself, her life, and with her sister.

Her little sister… Nara…

A small smile reached her lips as her sister's image came into her mind. Her solace was that she had done everything she could to protect her sister. Now the responsibility fell to the rest of the Guardians to continue to protect the City, including her sister. Her smile grew content and she let herself relax as the Taken continued to carry her through the Dreadnaught. Nara would be okay. She would be protected and her solace was that she knew she'd see her sister again someday.

Her only regret was that she couldn't say goodbye to her.

* * *

 **I hope you liked the chapter. Please let me know what you think about it and let me know if you want to see the aftermath to this!**


End file.
